


Reaching out

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: Astral Projection, F/M, First fic for this fandom, Hurt/Comfort, Runaway, Talking Trees, Telepathy, fluff and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: When Jareth and his sister argue over  Sarah's human state and her place in the underground, Sarah decides to runaway, leaving behind a terrified fiancé and anxious mother in law and soon to be sister in laws.But as Jareth goes searching for his Sarah he finds out some interesting information on his Fiancées blood line and magical powers....Slightly cringe and slightly AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prices for this fandom so bare with me. It's going to be rough but trust me once I work the kinks out it'll be better.

“See I told you Jareth! She can't even handle the idea of marrying you! She's not fit to be in any position of the high court!” Chided Jareth's older sister Lillia.

Jareth rubbed his temples,

“I heard you very clearly the other 16 times you've said this Lillia! She just scared that's all.”

“She's a human what did you expect! They're vulgar and cowardly creatures! They can't be domesticated or tamed Jareth!”

Jareth sighed and gulped down his goblet of wine.

“Firstly she's not a pure blooded human and secondly she's no ordinary human, she's my precious and the champion of the labyrinth. And thirdly I don't want to be “tamed”! She's not a pet, she is My BETROTHED!”

“Oh yes I forgot she's got what maybe a trickle of fae blood in her? Oh I'm sooo sorry your royal fucking majesty!”

Jareth growled and grabbed the nearest object and hurled it at his sister.

Suddenly the object stopped and plummeted to the ground in an icy cocoon ,shattering into tiny crystal shards

“THAT'S ENOUGH!” Yelled a silver haired fae from the other side of the room.

The two squabbling siblings looked up to see their youngest sister, Princess Aria standing in the doorway, icy fog flowed from her fingertips.

“Aria! I wasn't-”

“Save it Lillia, you might be the reason she left, and how can you not expect me to be here when there's a crisis going on?”

“My fault? I don't understand how it's my fault his dirty little pet ran away!”

Aria rolled her glacier blue eyes,

“It's no secret that you have a distain towards her! Human or not she could tell that you clearly didn't want her in the family! And we don't know what sort of powers she may possess, she could be telepathic or an empathetic.”

Lillia pfft and shook her head, she let off a small chuckle.

“Powers really? In order to have abilities like that she'd have to be a least 50% fae blood in her.”

Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“For all we know she could be half fae, she didn't know her mother. And she does possess some abilities. She's demonstrated telepathic abilities multiple times in the above world. She’s been able to hear others thoughts and feelings for many years. So clearly she has a fair amount of fae in her.”

Lillia eyed her brother suspiciously,

“And you know this how little brother?”

“How do you think dear sister? You really think I was just going to let my champion live in the filthy aboveworld unguarded? Besides it's not secret I've been in love with her for many years.”

Aria tapped her chin with a thoughtful look on her face.

“You know you can try to contact her? Until then we can have the kingdom and labyrinth searched by the guards. Don't worry Jareth we will find her.”

“I hope you're right Aria, I feel like a fool thinking she'd be perfectly happy living down here. She's so feisty and strong willed...that's part of the reason I fell for her.”

“She told you to fuck off so you fell in love with her?”  
Jareth gave his oldest sister a crooked smile.

“I don't take no for answer.”

“That you don't little brother, now I guess we should try to find this beloved pet of yours….shouldn't be too hard. Humans aren't known for their intellectual capabilities.”

Aria grunted at her sister's rude remarks.

“She's not a pure blooded human. We've been over this Lillia, we don't know if she can teleport or if she has powers of invisibility. Beside the labyrinth might aid in hiding her but we shouldn't lose hope. I know she's particularly fond of Jareth, I can sense their bond.”

Jareth cleared his throat and pulled himself away from the wall.

“Fond is an understatement. At least I think it is.”

“Have you marked her or laid with her yet?” Aria asked quietly

Jareth nodded with a proud smirk on his face.

“I've laid with her a great many times, and have used my magic on her, why do you ask such question?”

“Curiosity and plus I need to know how bonded you two are, the more bonding you've done the stronger your ties will be. Making it easier to find her...mentally at least.”

“Valid point, I didn't even stop to think of that. I just found that she wasn't here and panicked, I searched every inch of the castle myself and still couldn't locate her. I hope that she's still alive.”

“Worst comes to worst we find you a new queen.” Shrugged Lillia, Jareth huffed and glared in her direction.

“That's not an option Lillia and you know this!” He snarled bitterly, he shivered and felt his stomach churn at the mere idea of ever laying with another woman besides his Sarah.

“It has to be an option! What if we don't find her! You need a queen to produce an heir!”

“I don't fucking care if I have an heir or not! I can barely fathom or stomach the idea of losing my SARAH. Whether or not I have an offspring is the last thing I'm worried about!”  
Jareth started charging towards his oldest drifter with intent but thinking quickly Aria stepped in front her older brother, shielding her other sister from harm.

“Jareth, you need to ignore her. Save your energy for finding Sarah. That's what's most important to you isn't?”

Jareth grumbled and nodded reluctantly.

“You're right, I need to focus on her and not worry about less about the spiteful little imps floating about.” He said throwing shade at his oldest sister, who huffed and stalked out of the room.

“See that's better, now I'll go make you some tea while you get comfortable.”

“I need to be out there looking for her. I'm struggling with idea of relaxing and being comfortable while knowing Sarah could be hungry or hurt or scared out there all alone. I'm such a fool Aria!” He shook his head and went into his lavatory.

Aria sighed sadly and left her brother to be alone, and to give him space.

After she had left Jareth came out and laid down on the bed that he shared with his betrothed.

“My precious where have you gone you feisty little sprite?” He murmured burying his face in Sarah’s pillow.

He wrapped his arms around the pillow and let out a strangled sigh of despair.

He was undoubtedly sick with worry and terror but he was filled with guilt.

“Maybe if I had paid more attention to you…”

Hearing footsteps outside his door, Jareth sighed and got off the bed.

“It's just me Jareth, may I come in?” Came a small whisper from outside his door.

Instead of replying he opened the door with a wave of his hand.

“I brought tea and some wine...Mother and Father are here, they're willing to help find Sarah in anyway the can.”

Jareth groaned and gingerly took a cup of tea.

“Great now everyone knows that I can't even managed to reign in my betrothed…”  
He said glumly

“She's independent and her own self Jareth. She's not some pixie you pin to a cork board.”

“You're really very wise for someone so young.”

Aria rolled her eyes and snerked at her brother's light compliment.

“Oh please I'm turning 200 this year! I'm not young anymore!”

“You're a baby compared to me Lillia! Lillia is now 300 and I'm 289!”

“Enough about my age! Let's focus on finding your precious. First we need to get the mood started, and get an article of her clothing...which I'm sure you have plenty of.” She winked at her older brother and got up and lit some candles and closed the lights before lighting some incense.

Jareth chuckled and went to the bathroom. He came out with a pair of panties and a cotton tunic.

Aria raised an eyebrow,

“I'm really trying not to judge here my dear brother but you're making that task quite difficult.”

Jareth chuckled at his sister's response.

“This is her favorite undergarment and tunic, they are positively saturated in her scent.”

Jareth sniffed the garments and swallowed a mouthful of saliva, demonstrating his point. Aria shook her head and sighed.

“Anyway now that we have the first few steps taken care of, I need you to get comfortable. We can do this one of two ways, the first way is astral projection and the second is Psychic projection. Which one do you well more comfortable with?”

Jareth hummed and took another whiff of the garments before making a decision.

“Let's go with the astral projection shall we? I'm not sure how strong my precious’s abilities are.”

Aria nodded and had her brother lay himself out on his bed before setting a metronome.

“I need to focus on her and only her, I will be here and with you the entire time. If you need me squeeze my hand 3 times okay?”

“I'm in great shape now let's get this on with…”

He closed his eyes and let himself relax. After a few minutes he opened his eyes.

“Aria this pointless..” he mumbled sitting up, but much to his surprise he saw himself lying in the bed.

“Or maybe not..” he muttered as he stood up and stretched.

 

 

 

 


	2. Fragments and flickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jareth begins his quest to find his beloved Sarah using his astral projection, he picks up pieces of memories

“Aria can you hear me?” He called out.

“I can hear you just fine brother, now tell me what you see”

Jareth looked around, nothing was different.

“Everything's the same...wait,” he had noticed the door was slightly opened.

“What is it Jareth?”

“The door is slightly opened, and it looks like there's a mnemonic impression of a boot print leading of the door. It looks like it could be my Sarah’s.”

“Usually mnemonic impression are left if there was a strong emotion attached to them. Did you two fight recently?”

“I don't think so...I'm going to follow it.”

“I'll be here...in your head, waiting.”

“That really comforting there sister.”

He could feel his sister chuckle before everything went quiet.

He touched the boot impression, it was cold but it had Sarah's energy attached to it.

“It's her’s!” He exclaimed as he walked out the door.

“Sarah?!” He yelled down the empty corridor. No response, but he did notice another boot impression down the hall.

“Got another boot impression.” He informed his sister as he ran down the hall.

As he approached the boot impression he got flashes of a scene in his head.

  
“I _don't think she belongs in this family Jareth! She's not one of us!” Lillia whispered harshly._

_“So what if she's not? She's still my precious!” Jareth said angrily_

_“She's a danger to the court! If one of the rival kingdoms get even a whisper that the future queen is a human, they'll make a move to attack the court! 100 years of peace ruined of a fucking human!”_

_“She's not a danger to anyone as long as no one opens their mouth!”_

_“We can’t keep her a secret forever! I'm not going to harm her but if she puts our family in danger, I will dispose of her!”_

_“You won't lay a fucking sparkly little fingernail on her! She's part of family whether you agree or not!”_

_“NOT TO ME SHE ISNT! She will never be my sister! Not as long as she is putting my family, my REAL family in danger! She will never be one of us! And I'm not the only one who feels like this! At least ⅓ of the royals agree that she doesn't belong here in our world! Some of them have tried to convince me to talk to you about finding a new wife!”_

_“They can go fuck themselves! I will never get rid of my Sarah!”_

_“You need to wake the fuck up and see the reality that we are in! King Darknor had made mentions of pulling some of his aide because he doesn't want you calling attention to yourself by having a human for a queen! Basically asking for an attack!”_

“Jareth?” Aria’s voice broke Jareth out of his trance.

“I'm fine aria, but I think I know why she disappeared.”

“You found a fragment?”

“A particularly strong one of me and Lillia fighting over Sarah's place in our family and that she may pose a danger to the court...She must have been listening.”

“Oh dear….the poor girl must have felt terrible, no wonder she ran...look in the library, she may have tried searching for a spell or method to get back to her world,”

“Will do sister.”

Jareth said as he started moving towards the library.

The library was filled with faint impressions but nothing that stood out.

“I've got faint impressions but nothing strong. I'll try to reach out to her, hopefully she's listening.”

“Do you need a whiff of her clothing?”  
“It would be helpful.” He closed his eyes and let his guard down for a moment so he could get a full effect of his wife's scent.

Within seconds Jareth’s head filled with Sarah's scent, calming him and gently caressing his body and mind.

He moaned and felt a warm spreading through him, giving him hope.

He opened his eyes and noticed that all the faint impressions had disappeared and only one strong impression was left behind on a old ratty book sitting by a window sill.

Jareth groaned when he picked up the book.

“Son a bitch this isn't good!”

“What's wrong?”

“You were right, she did do some reading…”

“And?”

“She found out about the trolls.This could spell trouble.”

“Or if means we have a lead, do you want me to send subjects out towards the trolls way?”

Jareth groan and shook his head,

“No, if they find out that a human is on the loose, they may try to capture her and hand her over to one of the rivaling kingdoms. I'll keep looking, she couldn't have gone far and now that I know she's headed I can possibly catch up to her.”

“Alright I'll send out a word to the subjects to keep an ear for rumor coming from the troll tribes.”

Jareth set the book down and transported himself outside the castle and into the labyrinth.

“Sarah!” He called out, he got no response besides a trail of boot impressions.

He followed them to a four way, and too the path leading west.

He called out for his precious again this time mentally and verbally.

He got a faint almost inaudible ‘huh?” sound.

“Sarah?!” This time he got a hum noise, she was alive.

“Aria! I did find something!”  
“I heard! How far away do you think she is

“I'm guessing she's along the coast. Water will amplify abilities, hopefully she doesn't meet the sirens.”

“I don't think they'll be a problem. They've been quiet as late. Anymore fragments?”

“Not yet...I'll let you know if I get anything, I need to focus on her.”

“I understand brother, do what you need.”

Jareth let out a sigh of relief when he saw a strong boot impression under a tree.

When he touched he got a flicker of a fragment.

“ _He'll be better off without me. He doesn't need a troublesome human for a queen. He needs someone of his own kind.”_

_“Or is that what you want him to have?” Came a deep voice from behind her._

_Sarah jumped up and pulled out her sword, the one Jareth had made himself just for her._

_“Who's there?”_

_“It is just me, old Orc.” The voice came from the tree that Sarah had been sitting under just seconds before._

_“You-you can talk?”_

_“I can move too, why do you sound so surprised?”_

_“You're a tree and you supposed to be..not moving or talking.”  
The tree gave a hearty chuckle,_

_“I am no ordinary tree my dear.”_

_“I kinda figured that out by now.”_

_“You see I am a treeminder. I am a living tree, the oldest of many that live in this kingdom.”_

_“Oh okay...how old are you?”_

_The tree chuckled and patted Sarah's head._

_“A great Many many eons little one. But enough about me, why is that you say that the King is better off without you?”_

_Sarah rubbed her arm and looked down at the ground._

_“I'm a danger to kingdom and to his family.”_

_“Oh and is it because you are from the world above?”_

_“Not going to ask how you know this but yes it is. Jareth sister hates me, she said that I will never be part of the family and that I can never be one them. Even some of the allies think that by having me around that Jareth is asking for an attack.”_

_“And have you talked to the king about these matters?”_

_“No, he'd just tell me to stay and coddle me instead of telling the truth. I know he loves me but sometimes he treats me like a child. And besides there's nothing he can do for me…I'm a human and nothing else.”_

_“You do realize he only wants to be safe, and you are a child compared to most of those who live in the underground.”_

_“Do you know how old Jareth is?”_

_“Hmmm I do believe he is 289 years old… I recall the day that he was born! I was just a young tree then, I was about only a millennium or two old when the little prince was born.”_

_“Oh okay...no wonder her treats me like I'm so young. I'm only 20….”_

_“You're a tiny little seedling my dear, don't worry about what the queen says. She is an envious little orchid.”_

_“I've never even really met any of his family and I'm pretty sure they all hate me!”_

_“Not all of them my dear, in fact the youngest of 3 royal children, Aria deeply cares for you. She maybe the queen of ice and snow but her heart is full of warmth.”_

_Sarah smiled sadly._

_“I wish I one them, and could be one them. I love Jareth, he's incredible and so loving but I can't put him in harm's way.”_

_“So what are you going to do?”_

_“I'm going to the trolls and going back to the Aboveground.”_

_“I'd be careful with trolls...they are...unpredictable. More troublesome than pixies and more venomous than a manticore. I'd suggest going to the Pixies first, they may be irksome but they won't kill you and do...unsavory things to your corpse.”_

_“Oh...how do I get to the Pixies?”_

_“They live with my children in the Orchard. Beside me is a rabbit hole jump down into it and prepare for a fall. The go straight through the meadow, Ignore the flowers...they're full of shit. But do watch for the Unicorns, they may be beautiful but they will charge. After the meadow head to river and ask the mermaids about talking to my daughter Yew, she'll help you.”_

_Sarah squealed with joy and hugged the giant okay, who chuckled and patted her shoulder._

“Precious..” Jareth whispered breaking his own trance,he looked at the TreeMinder who was fast asleep.

“Aria? You there?”  
There was a solid minute of silence before he got a response.

“Yes I'm here. What's going on?”

“She not going to the trolls...luckily she bumped into Orc who directed her to the pixies.”

“I take it you found a fragment?”

“Yes indeed I did sister, I'm grateful he found her before the trolls did. She's down toward the meadowlands, I'll talk when I've got more info.”

“Be careful brother.” Was all aria said before Jareth went down the rabbit hole.

 

 

 


	3. Down the rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth finds more pieces and impressions left in Sarah's wake and he finds some troubling news as the day turns to night...

“Motherfucker!” Jareth grumbled as he landed on the ground with a thud.

“Of all the things you had to go down Precious…” he sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Instantly he could see a trail of boot impressions, although faint, they were still there.

“Sarah?!” He called out for her, his voice full of yearning.

He got a whisper of her calling back, not a physical call but more of a telepathic whisper.

“Oh precious! Is that you?” He called out excitedly.

“Jareth?” She was close but not close enough to get a strong bond.

He sighed and nearly fell to his knees from relief. But that relief was short lived as he started walking.

The energy in the air became dark and unsavory as the moon came up.

“Jareth it's Aria, have you found her?”

“No but I got a response. I reached out to her and she called back.”

“That's a start, but you need to hurry. A couple of Pixies have been found injured.”

“By what?”

“Not sure but I'll take care of that, just hurry please.”

Jareth followed the trail of impressions, his stomach churned when he smelled blood.

“Oh gods please don't be my Precious!” He said as he ran to the source of the smell.

A strong mnemonic impression of Sarah on her hands and knees as if she was crawling to get away from something sent Jareth into a panic as he caught another flicker of a fragment.

_“Orc wasn't kidding about the Unicorn!” Sarah yelled as she slashed at the silvery beast as it charged at her._

_It's horn slicing her good arm open._

_“Fuck!” She screamed as she toppled to the ground. The beast reared up over Sarah-_

“Jareth…” a ghostly whisper ended the fragment early.

“No! PRECIOUS! Sarah!” He yelled.

“I wish…” the voice was weak and faint but still close by.

“Sarah? Are you there?” Jareth pushed his mind out as far as he could.

“It's dark now…” came a sad whisper from behind a stone wall that was no more than a hour's walk away.

“Precious please! I need you to talk to me!”

“I'm sorry….really I am Jareth. I just wanted to go home, to rid you of...me.” She sounded exhausted, and very weak.

He saw where she was but couldn't transport due to a magical barrier that Sarah's subconscious had put up as a last ditch effort to protect her.

“Sarah you're not a burden my precious. I need you to put the barrier down. Let me find you.”

“Forget it fluff ball...Let me die in peace. I'm not going to die talking to a uh uh Hallucination. So fuck off..”suddenly she went quiet, Jareth yelled for her.

He got response, not even a whimper.

“ARIA PULL ME OUT!”  
He screamed for his sister, as he transported himself back to the castle.

She didn't respond, he had somehow lost contact with her mind when he had contacted Sarah.

But with one last option remaining he grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed 3 times.

Sudently he felt a jolt and squeezed his eyes shut as he toppled to the ground.

When he opened his eyes he was face to face with his sister.

“She's alive!” He exclaimed bolt up right, instantly the room started swimming.

“Easy there brother! Careful you'll-” he shook his little sister off his arm, and attempted to stand up.

“She's hurt badly. She needs me!”

“Where is she?”

“By the cemetery, unicorn got a hold of her, I think was trying to protect the Pixies. I wasn't able to get an exact location, she had a barrier up. She refused to let me help.”

“I'll have a healer waiting for you get back.”

He gave his sister a hug and in a blink of an eye was gone from sight.

 


	4. Found god in a corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth manages to locate Sarah but can he get her to put down her walls to get her back to safety before it's too late

“Sarah!” Jareth called out as he landed in the labyrinth.

He heard raspy breathing a faint whimper coming from nearby.

He ran to the wall and followed it to where the wall had given away to small opening.

He threw down a crystal to illuminate the dark space.

There tucked away in a corner was Sarah.

“Precious!” He grunted as he pulled himself through the tiny opening. He could see that she was trembling from the cold and damp little enclosure. The soil was wet and musty, black mushrooms whispered as they looked at the scene.

He reached out and gently felt for a pulse.

She was barely there, he pulled off his jacket and wrapped her in it. Trying to get to warmed up.

Jareth groaned as he pulled his beloved into his arms, he laid his forehead on hers and used his magic to transport them out of the little hole in the wall but he couldn't due to Sarah's Barrier.

“Precious listen to me! I need you to take down the barrier please. I've got you, you'll be safe okay?”

His only response was a small groan of pain from Sarah.He tried transporting again this time it worked.

Within seconds they were back at the castle where Damarkus the healer was waiting.

“Her give her to me!” The Goblin said as he reached for the unconscious human.

“Careful she's barely there. She was being stubborn, not letting her barrier down till I asked.”  
Jareth said breathlessly as he watched the Healer wave his hands over his unconscious fiancé.

“Where did you find her?” Came a panicked motherly voice from behind him.

“In a small hole in the wall by the cemetery.”

“Your sister Princess Aria said you found her and something about a unicorn.”

“Yes mother. She was attacked by a unicorn, I also suspect that she managed to kill it, I can't tell what's blood and what's mud.”

The purple haired queen stepped beside the healer and aided in the process.

“She's a fighter, most humans have no immunity against the bacteria on the unicorn’s horn. I don't think she's fully human Jareth.”

“I don't care what she is as long as she's not dead!” Jareth said exasperated.

It was nearly 2 hours before the two healers were finished with healing Sarah.

“She’ll live, most of her injuries are held. But she needs to get cleaned up, I'll have one of the-”

“I'll clean her up.”

“Jareth, you two aren't even married and it's-”

“I don't give a damn about anything except for her right now! For fae sake I've made love to her in nearly every room of this castle! I don't see about what's traditionally appropriate or not mother!”

Queen Henia rolled her eyes at her son and started heading towards the washroom.

“Please tell me you aren't going to give me a bastard grand child.” She said as she started running a bath, adding healing oils and healing powered to the water.

“She doesn't have her monthlies like most humans. Can we discuss my sex life and her reproductive cycle at a later date please?”

“I suppose, but make sure to call me back in as soon and she's clean and dry! I need to put cream on the open wounds.”

“Yes mother.” Jareth grumbled as he gently scooped his Sarah up into his arms.

Once alone in the bathroom, Jareth sighed and kissed her forehead.

He used magic to under the two of them, and slid down into the hot soapy water.

“Never do that again Precious, please.” He whispered as he gently positioned Sarah so her Head was under his chin,  
And his arms were wrapped around her.

He kissed her head and gently cupped handfuls of warm warm over her chest and head.

He cradled her in the crook of his arm under the faucet so he could rinse her hair and wash out the mud and blood.

He kissed her passionately as he wiped the grime from her face and neck.

He used his own personal wash cloth to wiped her body down, feeling her smooth soft skin and perfect curves under his hands made him groan with pleasure and relief.

“I Nearly lost you.” He whispered mournfully, kissing her nose and cheek. He gently rinsed her off and shut the water off.

Leaning back he let himself hold her tight, savoring her touch and smell and taste.

He let himself get lost her existence as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

A soft knock interrupted their moment,  
Irritating the king as he gathered his soon to be wife up in his arms protectively.

“Jareth, it's just me Aria, can I come in?”  
Jareth let out an exasperated sigh, as he protectively held his love to his chest.

“Yes but be quick.”

Aria hustled into the lavish washing closet and made her way over to the linen closet where she grabbed 3 fluffy towels.

“So how is she?”

Jareth gently laid his cheek on his betrothed forehead as he stroked her arm gently.

“She's gonna be okay, physically at least. She'll have some things she'll want to talk about but it'll be okay. She's stubborn like that.” He sighed and kissed Sarah's nose before pulling the plug on the tub.

“We're about to get out, so unless you wish to see us naked I suggest you get out.”

“I was going to help you dry-”

Jareth grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“I don't need any fucking help! If I can run a kingdom fairly efficiently then I can sure as shit take care of my queen!” He snapped as he growled at his sister.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened up, and in came the queen not even bothering to knock.

“Oh great now mothers here!”

“Oh hush Jareth! I changed your diapers and wiped your bottom. I've seen all your goods and unless you've had a surgery to switch the goods out, there's nothing on you haven't seen. Now let's get this woman dried and bandaged up. Aria be a dear and gather these two some clothes.”

Aria curtsied and hurried out of the room just as Jareth stood up with Sarah in his arms.

But as one sister left another came in…

“Oh goodness… you're naked, really very naked. I think lol go help- fuck it I'm just leaving.”

Jareth blushed and gratefully accepted a towel from his mother and wrapped it around Sarah using magic, then with another towel he did the same thing.

“ let's get her to bed, I had the sheets changed and supplies on hand. The subjects have been notified that Sarah is safe and alive.”

“Thank you mother, now how often do her bandages need cleaned?”

“I'll have-never mind you're going to insist on doing it yourself. Every morning and every night for at least 4 weeks. It's best to have her bathe before her night time dressings are put on.”

  
Jareth paid closer attention as his mother bandaged and cleaned Sarah's wounds, he made note to have his subjects procure plenty of bandages, and some medical herbs for her pain, once this was finished.

“There all finished! Now I want to know why she ran off in first place. Did you two fight or what?” The queen said interrogating her son once the injuries were taken care of.

Jareth rolled his eyes as he gently pulled Sara into arms, cradling her and gently stroking her cheek.

“She overheard me and Lillia fighting about her place in the Underground. Lillia insists that Sarah is a danger to the family and doesn't belong. I of course slightly disagree with that.”

The charmingly beautiful queen sighed and stroked Sarah's hand as she spoke.

“It's so much her as a being that's the danger, it's her being human that's what's the issue here. Have you two talked about...you know turning her all the way fae?”

“Not yet, I don't even think she knows that she's not a full blooded human.”

“We'll cross that bridge when we get there, now you two get some rest. You deserve it.”

Jareth nodded and moved himself and his sleeping fiancé down into a sleeping position, with Him on his side and Sarah snuggled into his chest.

Just as his mother walked out the door he spoke.

“Thank you Mother, really thank you. Without you should have-”

“Oh hush now Jareth! It's a mother's job!” She said winking before closing the door.

Jareth let out a little sigh as he kissed and held his precious.

“It feels so good to have you back my precious. I'm sorry I treat you like a child, it's just because I'm not used to having someone so young being so involved in my life, heck I'm not used to having someone like you at all on my life.”

He leaned down and kissed her lips before using his magic to get their night clothes on.

Jareth tossed the damp towels off into the bathroom and wen back to cuddling his Beloved.

He buried his face in her chocolate colored locks and peppered her face in kisses, muttering sweet nothings into her ear.

It was a few minutes when he finally nodded off into a light but refreshing sleep.

 

 


	5. Waking up to you or at least the back of your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah talk about what happened and how they feel.

The next morning the king awoke to find his beloved curled up on the opposite side of the bed, but happily drooling.

He chuckled and sat up a ways before rubbing his eyes and and pulling Sarah back into his chest.

It was this action that woke his fiancé up, causing her jerk up right and collided her head with his jaw.

“Oww!” She groaned as his rubbed her head, Jareth grunted and gentle pushed her back down to the pillow.

“Good morning my precious.” He said flexing jaw before kissing her.

“Good morning Jareth. May I ask why my arms are bandaged up? And why I feel like my body was stampeded by unicorns?”

“You don't remember fighting with a unicorn and presumably winning after you fled my castle in search of Pixies to get a way back to the above ground world?”

Sarah blushed and rolled over so her back was to her fiancé.

“Now I do...I'm sorry I acted like a child, I should have told you I was leaving before I disappeared.”

Jareth could feel her shame and pain as she started curling herself into a ball.  
“I forgive you my precious but you should've come to me in the first place. Do you have any idea how badly you terrified me?”

He wrapped his his arms and the little woman and kissed behind her ears.

“I'm guess pretty badly, I'm sorry Jareth I really am but I felt...well I guess I still feel like I don't belong here and that I'm doing anyone any favors by staying.”

Jareth groaned and gently pulled her on to his chest.

“Sarah, I know you heard me and Lillia arguing about not belonging but things are going to get better, you don't have to leave but if you really want to go back to the world up above then I'll take you back, I just want you happy.”

He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

“How are things going to get better? Unless a miracle happens and I magically discover that I have Fae blood in me, then me being here is putting you in danger.”  
She whispered kissing Jareth's hand.

“Consider your miracle done. You have at least 50% Fae blood in you.” Sarah bolted upright, unable to believe what she had heard.

“That's impossible!”

Jareth chuckled and kissed his bride to be slowly, tasting her mouth and letting their tongues intertwine.

“Nothing is impossible my precious.”

“But how do you know this? You don't possess the technology needed to analyze my DNA and blood type it...Do you?”

Jareth lazily kissed her again, his hands resting in her bottom.

“No need for technology, you see precious...you have Magical gifts such as Telepathy, blocking and even poison resistance. You showed it all last night, I can't say I'm surprised that you don't remember telling me to fuck off when I went searching for you with my mind. You put up a shield to prevent me from traveling to your direct spot. You're mind shielded you from danger, as a last ditch effort to keep you alive.

“I don't understand…”

“You will shortly, but first how about getting you some fresh bandages and some food?” Jareth said kissing and embracing his future wife.

“Fine but you will tell me, got it?” Jareth nodded and nuzzled his fiancé’s neck.

“Anything for you my precious.”

He chuckled and kissed his bride to be passionately, his hands squeezing and grope pinch her ass.

"Mmmm I missed you my precious. You are...allowed to leave me like that again! I could've lost you!" He said breathlessly, as he cradled her face and tears bubbled up in his eyes.

"But you didn't.." Sarah retorted wiping his tears away as he crushed his lips to hers.

"You don't understand how fucking dark everything was for me! Not only was I losing you but I was losing the love of life and my best friend! You don't understand how much you mean to me you stubborn little Pixie!"

"Then show me!" She grunted straddling his his waist.

He groan and gave an involuntary roll of his hips.

"You're still injuried my precious! I can't risk tearing the wounds open during our love feasting my precious."  
Sarah whimpered and thrusted her hips against his groin before laying flat on his chest.

"Damnn it! I really want you." Jareth pulled her off of him and tucked her into his side and rolled so he was on his side facing her.

"I know my beautiful little champion but don't worry I'm sure we'll figure something out. Beside there's not enough lovemaking in the word to describe how much I feel for you." He said crushing his love to his body.

"I love you...I really fucking love you, you fucking fluff ball!" She said kissing him as she moaned his name.

Jareth grunted as his hands slid up her shirt and exposed her breast, making Sarah whimper.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Rise and shine Little bro-Ther! Seriously you can't keep your dick in your pants for one day while she heals?"  
Lillia said rolling her eyes as she turned on her heel and left, only to have a large bearded man come in.  
Sarah squealed and buried herself in Jareths arms.

"This isn't how I wanted to meet your parents!" Sarah groaned as the High King Argonaut gave a deep warm laugh.

"so you must be Sarah!"


End file.
